Oh snap,Scene Girl and New School
by xxMrs.Skittlezxx
Summary: Find out what happends when a new scene girl goes to a new school and what problems she faces.
1. Chapter 1

Oh snap, Scene Girl and New School Chapter one: New school, shit!

BEEP, BEEP!!!! Ugh, stupid alarm! What time is it anyway? 4:00, Oh shit I forgot I have to go to a new school. My name is Shay I am 15 years old. I am currently living with my dad because some HUGE thing between my mom and dad saying that I have to live with him for a year or so. I turn on some Hollywood Undead I crank it up loud. Haha, suck on this Suzy, (my step mom) I did I mention on how much I hate her?! A LOT!! I turn on the shower and get in. The water feels amazing! I let my back it get relaxed under the water. Wash my hair with my favorite apple shampoo and conditioner.

I shut the water off and get some towels. I wrap myself with the towel; my favorite song comes on by Hollywood Undead, Bottle and a Gun. I'll show you how to hump with out making love and I'll be laying out in the sun bottle and a gun, the way you look at me I can tell that you're a FREAK! I sing along to the song. As I turn it up louder, I pick out my clothes. Hmm, should I wear my skinnies with a Blood On the Dance Floor shirt? Or should I go with leggings tutu and a Tee-shirt? I'll go with the skinnes and the BOTDF shirt. After I get my clothes on I straighten my hair out and fix it how I usually do. Scene style. After I do that I look at myself, my hair black for the base and pink on the bottom, my eyes looking cat like, and, my slender body with my c-up boobs. I slowly go down the stairs to face my step mom and my dad. Let me tell you something about Tomas Regal, he's an ass who will tell you anything and I mean anything, you want to hear. I plaster my fake smile to my dad and Suzy. "Hello Shay how was your night?" Suzy (cunt) asked me.

"It was okay." I say boredly and smiled.

"That's good, are you ready for your first day at a new school?" She asks nicely.

"I guess." I say.

"Okay then, let's go!" She says excitedly. Then we all get out of the house. Mmm, sunny California. Santa Monica. As we reach closer to Santa Monica High School, I'm suddenly nervous. What if I don't find any friends? Not that I care what people think about me, but it would be nice if I did have some friends that actually care about me. I put my I-pod touch head-phones in and listen to some Hollywood Undead. The song is Dead in Ditches. I wonder where my dad is, why wasn't he here to send me off my first day of school? Whatever, he doesn't care about me anyway he never does anything for me so whatever. We finally reach Santa Monica High School. I sigh and get out of the car and slam the door on Suzy who was saying god knows what. I walk into the boring pale walls. I walk into the school as if I own the place. I only do that if I'm listening to Hollywood Undead in which case I was. I had a huge smirk on my face, and to the office, I said bitterly to myself.

"Hello, I'm Shay Dietz I'm new." I said as sweetly as I could to the sectary.

"Oh here's your schedule dear." She says nicely for a blond bimbo I might add. Okay first hour Mrs. Look's English class. I find the room, I walk in and I feel all eyes on me. .Shit. don't fall, don't fall I tell myself. I see three other Scene/Emo people in the room I smile nervously at them. Surprisingly they smile back at me. Now I feel a tad better. "Ahh, Miss. Dietz welcome to our school I am Mrs. Look and I'll be your English teacher.


	2. IMPORTENT NOTE FROM YOURS TRULY! READ!

Author's note:

Hey guys I know what your are thinking. What the hell dose this have to do with As I lay dying? Well it doesn't this has been brought to my attention by user WablooSwabloo (also my first reviewer). So please read my story I know it might not seem it has a point but it will. Do you think you guys could help me? Please. I'm at a writers block so that's why I haven't been posting.

Love,

~Haven~ A.K.A ~~ xoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter two: Friends?

Chapter three: Friends?

"Hello." I timidly said.

"So Shay is it?" Mrs. Look asks me nicely.

"Yes." I say back boredly.

"Okay, good I wanted to see if I got your name right. I'm really, really bad at names." She explained. For sixty she looked pretty good, she looks like someone I could get along with actually, for a teacher I might add. "Okay, Shay you can go over and sit by Kyle." She told me.

"Okay." I said. I went over where she pointed at. Kyle, he had black hair, with an emo fringe and eyeliner and a Hollywood Undead shirt. "Hi, um Kyle right?" I asked nicely.

"Hi, uh yeah new kid right?" He asked me.

"It's Shay." I told Kyle, as I was sitting down. Then, I'm guessing his friends came over, I'm guessing because they are all talking to each other. "Hey, Guys this is Shay." He told them.

"Hi Shay, I'm Kayla." The girl with blond hair and pink highlights informed me.

"Hey Kayla." I said back. I looked over to see the others. One guy had brownish/reddish hair (also emo fringe) he had sea-green eyes. I looked back at Kyle and really noticed his dark chocolate eyes, nice toned skin; I could tell that he had a 6 pack or maybe even an 8 pack. Mmm, just my type I thought to myself.

**O.o so what do you think what should I do next *thinks of some Ideas* I have some that I want to share but homework and UGH I know but I love you guys!! 333**

**So anyway I will up load more..Hopefully and I was grounded **** but anywho **

**Will anything happen between Shay and Kyle.. Questions Hmmm I'm going to get my thoughts together but anyways all of you that are reading THANK YOU!!! I have 5 hits but you need too review.. I don't want to get into the whole if you review this much I'll put more on but I think it might have to come too that… TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! But anyway I loves you all!! 33333**

**~Haven~ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
